D'Eran State
The D'Eran State (A partial translation of D'eran Nneikha, Romulan for "Empire of Destiny") is one of the successor states formed from the collapse of the Romulan Star Empire. It is surrounded by both the Romulan Republic and Imperial Romulan State, though it's borders are somewhat hazy. History Unlike most of the Romulan empires, it formed not immediately after the destruction of Romulus but a good decade or so later. It's origin is with the Praetorian Guard, an elite military organisation who swore fealty to the Praetor direct. They were by convention the only armed faction permitted to bring officers, soldiers and battleships into the Romulan capital and considered something of an elite force. With the destruction of Romulus, the Praetorian Guard lost much of their number and those who survived were highly demoralised. The Praetor, Consul and most of the major senators were dead; no likely candidate could be found to unite the Romulan people together, who were instead turning upon themselves. It seemed the time of their people was finally over. However, with the dawn of the 25th century there was an effort to reunite survivors of this group who formed a pirate fleet within Romulan space. Supposedly based in the ruins of Romulus, they claimed that the destruction of the Romulan homeworld was proof that the people of the Star Empire had lost their way and forgotten their ancestral calling to D'era, a concept which translates roughly as "manifest destiny". They claimed that only by returning to the ways of the past could the Romulans ever be reunited in a D'eran Nneikha. Attracting disenchanted Romulans from across space, as well as supposedly hiring alien mercenaries for assistance, the D'Eran State have gone from a small pirate gang in one sector with delusions of grandeur to a surprisingly potent fighting force,. The two major Romulan powers, the Imperial Romulan State and the Romulan Republic, were so busy fighting each other they did not deal with the threat - or believed it to be some sort of ploy by their opponents to create a war on two fronts. The D'eran Nneikha claims control of a chunk of space which was once the Romulan core, though of course the Hobus supernova of 2389 has left much of it in ruins. Difficulty in navigating and scanning in this area makes it an ideal place to hide from and the D'Eran State have been able to retreat from losses into this area and evade capture. They have been able to claim some occupied systems and sponsor insurgent activity across Romulan space. Relationship With Other States The D'Eran State is not recognized formally by any other interstellar organization as a legitimate government - to most of the galaxy, they are dangerous terrorists and pirates. Fleet The D'Eran State has a fleet built around the remnants of the Praetorian Fleet, which can be identified from other Romulan ships from their colour scheme - blood red. The D'Eran State makes use of several ships purchased from other parties which means that third party vessels such as Orion Marauders can turn up in their arsenal. Category:Romulans